


Following Orders

by Mellow (SweetCandy)



Series: Incubus Stiles' Life on Earth [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Demon Derek Hale, Demon Peter Hale, Demon Stiles Stilinski, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Incubus Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Sane Peter Hale, Sex Demon Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCandy/pseuds/Mellow
Summary: “I apologize, but your presence is required. There has been an… incident.” Derek winced slightly and Stiles could feel Peter tense.“An incident?” The Ruler growled and carefully pushed Stiles off his lap and onto the plush mattress. “I leave you to rule in my place and there has already been an incident before a century could pass?" Peter growled and fixed Derek with a glare. “After I’ve sorted out this mess for you, I expect you to do better, nephew.”Derek glowered at his uncle. “Maybe next time you shouldn’t fuck off into the human world with a simple ‘I’m bored, see ya later’. And let me deal with your kingdom.” He retorted, not cowering under the Ruler’s deadly stare._Or: Incubus Stiles finds himself alone in Peter's apartment...well, not entirely alone....





	Following Orders

**Author's Note:**

> The people have spoken and wanted me to continue this series. So I did.
> 
> Enjoy!

Stiles stared out of the window with disbelief. Peter’s apartment was on top of one of the high towers that stretched towards heaven and the glass walls allowed a stunning view over the city and the bustling life on the streets far below them.

But not now. Now it was dark outside, except for the stars lighting up the night sky and the moon hanging above them. The buildings were dark, the streets only illuminated by the lights of passing cars and terrified people with flashlights.

“You’re more powerful that you anticipated.” A dark voice rumbled into his ear as strong arms closed around his naked waist. “Who knew you could unleash such chaos and destruction.”

Stiles blushed when he remembered the power surge he had felt when Peter had come inside of him. It had sent a flash of power through his body that unloaded in a wave of energy, causing one of the largest human cities to have a city-wide blackout. Stiles still couldn’t really believe that he, a little incubus, was responsible for this level of chaos.

“Peter.” Stiles giggled distractedly, as the demon started to mouth on his throat, scraped his fangs against the vulnerable skin. He turned around in the demon’s arms, pushing against the Ruler’s chest to escape the teasing touch, but the ancient demon merely looked amused by Stiles’ efforts.

“What is it, little one?” His voice was rough and barely more than a growl. His hair was wild and his lips swollen. And Stiles preened a little when he saw the marks his own fangs had left in the nape of Peter’s neck.

“Stop teasing me. It tickles.” Stiles complained and pressed his chin against his chest, so his neck was no longer exposed. Peter huffed and nipped on his bottom lip instead, before he pulled Stiles towards the bed again. The Ruler sat down on the edge of the mattress, his blue eyes wandering over the incubus’ naked form and the younger demon frowned.

“What?” Stiles asked, crossing his arms across his chest self-consciously. It was a bit ridiculous; an insecure incubus who literally lived on orgasmic energy, but it wasn’t his fault that his group of friends was ridiculously attractive. During his time at _Beacon Hell’s High_, he had felt like the ugly duckling and none of his teachers had ever deemed it possible that Stiles would be able to survive in the human world. A succubus like Lydia or Erica, sure, or an incubus like Isaac was, but a hyperactive chatter mouth like Stiles with gangly limbs and too wide eyes? Impossible.

“Can’t a king admire beauty anymore?” The Ruler’s hotter than even normal for a demon, fingertips lifted Stiles’ chin up. “I cannot remember my age; centuries pass by in the blink of an eye and with them faces as exquisite as the rarest gems in the mines of Uredour; I have met some of the highest angels and yet… nothing can compare to you.”

Stiles shuddered under the weight of the words and his cheeks turned bright pink. “Stop lying. I’m already in bed with you, there’s no need for flattery.”

_‘Unaware of his own appeal…_’ It sounded like Peter’s voice, but quieter and less powerful.

“What was that?” Stiles frowned and watched the ruler blink in surprise.

“What was what, my dear?” Peter asked.

“The thing you just said, about me being unaware of my own appeal.” Stiles tilted his head slightly. “Or were you talking about someone else?”

“You could hear that?” The ruler arched one eyebrow majestically. “I wasn’t aware mere demons could read minds.”

“Well, they can’t. I mean, I can’t.” Stiles started, when suddenly a bolt of lightning struck right next to them and a young man appeared out of nowhere. He was taller than Peter and burlier. Two small horns poked out of his black hair and his eyes flashed from hazel to red for barely a second.

“Derek.” The Ruler sighed. “Can’t you see I’m busy?” He pulled Stiles into his lap, who blushed bright red.

The other demon eyed the incubus for a moment, then he focused on the older immortal again. “I apologize, but your presence is required. There has been an… incident.” He winced slightly and Stiles could feel Peter tense.

“An incident?” The Ruler growled and carefully pushed Stiles off his lap and onto the plush mattress. “I leave you to rule in my place and there has already been an incident before a century could pass?” From one second to another, the Peter Stiles had gotten to know over the past few hours disappeared and was replaced by the nightmare inducing Ruler every demon with a bit of common sense was either impressed and awed or terrified by. Dark shadows rose along his form as he stood up, curling around his shoulders like wings and his blue eyes turned red. Smoke caressed his naked skin, leaving dark and heavy robes in its place until the demon was dressed once again. But not in the sharp, human suit Stiles had first seen him in. These were the traditional robes of the Rulers. Black and dark red, regal and millennial old.

Stiles’ breath caught and he almost flinched when the glowing red eyes turned towards him. His heart was trying to beat its way out of his chest when the Ruler took a step closer and he whimpered quietly when clawed hands cupped his jaw.

“Do not fear me, little one.” The ancient immortal purred. “I promised you no harm and I hold my word.” He pulled Stiles into a kiss and the incubus gasped when he felt sharp fangs scrape against his lips. “I will return shortly, my dear. Until then, try to catch some rest. And don’t you dare leave this bed.” His voice was a dark growl and heavy with authority.

Stiles hastily nodded -relieved because his body yearned to stay right here in this bed, Peter’s sheets around him, soaking him with his scent- and blushed again, when he caught Derek’s curious eyes resting on them.

“Very well, nephew.” Peter sighed. “Shall we proceed?” He turned towards Derek. “After I’ve sorted out this mess for you, I expect you to do better.”

Derek glowered at his uncle. “Maybe next time you shouldn’t fuck off into the human world with a simple ‘_I’m bored, see ya later’_.” He retorted, not cowering under the Ruler’s deadly stare.

Peter opened his mouth to answer, but Stiles never heard it because equally sudden as Derek had appeared, both of them had vanished into thin air. He stared at the spot where the men had disappeared, before he fell backwards onto the mattress. Eyes fixed on the plain ceiling, he tried to wrap his head around the past few hours.

He had wanted to grab a nice meal that would keep him sated for a while. In the club he had mistaken a Ruler of Hell as just another human and somehow, instead of lying dead in an alleyway, he had ended up at the Ruler’s place on earth: A high end penthouse on top of one of the proudest and most luxurious buildings in the city. There the Original Sin had tortured him in the sweetest way possible with teasing touches, burning kisses and one orgasm after another, until Stiles was so high on power, he had caused a blackout. And suddenly another demon shows up and swoops the Ruler away, who orders Stiles to stay in his bed.

Not that Stiles was complaining. This bed was as close to heave as he was ever gonna get – not that he wanted to get any closer. Angels were bitches and could fuck off with their dumb lyres and their weird dress code. Nothing against white, but not wearing anything else for all eternity? No thanks. Stiles liked his closet full of oversized hoodies and the unholy amount of plaid he owned too much to switch it for a halo and the privilege to at least pretend to always have the moral high ground.

He turned around in the navy sheets and tried to fight a smug smirk. He couldn’t quite believe it. A Ruler found him, _him(!),_ Stiles Stilinski, desirable and attractive. Hell yeah.

He didn’t want to get ahead of himself, but… he was almost sure he was already falling in love with Peter. Stiles had quickly forgotten the intimidating fact that Peter was an Original Sin and not just some ordinary demon, but while Peter’s appearance was all regal and terrifying, his personality was not. At least not entirely.

After having fucked him to hell and back, Peter had wanted to know everything about Stiles. From his favorite book to his favorite human war and had listened to Stiles’ rambling answers attentively, as if trying to remember every detail about Stiles’ life. It had been flattering.

Stiles hid his blushing face in the soft pillows and sighed. He could feel his body yearning for Peter’s touch. Something inside of him, his soul -_hah_\- was yearning to be with the Ruler again. He sighed, when his eyes started to drop, wishing Peter would return soon. Stiles fell asleep long before the dark city started to shine again.

* * *

Stiles didn’t know how long he slept, but the sun was high when he woke up. He yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly, when he felt something shift on the bed next to him. A grin split the incubus face and he turned around, ready to fling himself at the Ruler, but when he saw who -or rather _what_\- was with him in bed, he screamed instead.

Flailing, Stiles fell backwards out of the bed and onto the floor, groaning as he hit his tail bone. Two glowing red eyes peered over the edge of the mattress, staring at Stiles curiously.

Now, Stiles was no stranger to demonic pets. Scott’s three eyed cat, Lydia’s stable of demonic horses, or his dad’s three headed puppy, but this… _thing_ was on another level. It had the body of a Doberman, just far bigger and a little bulkier, with a pitch-black coat that had a silver sheen to it, but its head was merely a skull with two glowing red lights where its eyes should’ve been.

“Good morning, puppy.” Stiles said shakily and the dog/wolf jumped off the bed and next to him. It was towering over Stiles, a row of sharp teeth just inches away from his face and no matter what anybody said, he didn’t whimper, when the beast started sniffing him.

It’s burning breath caressed his skin as it nosed along his hairline and down his neck. The boney head was warm where it touched Stiles and he shuddered whenever the creature brushed against him.

After a few seconds, that felt like hours to him, the thing took a step back and sat down on its haunches. Then it crocked his head a bit and started to thump its tail. When a long, black tongue lolled out of its mouth goofily, Stiles couldn’t help but laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation.

He carefully held out his hand and when the dog made no attempt to move away, he caressed the naked skull, pretending he was petting just any other hellhound. Except that this one had neither fur nor flesh on its head. The warm bone was soft to the touch and while a shudder of ‘weird’ ran down his spine the first time his fingertips grazed over the edges and nooks of the bones; he grew accustomed to the feeling rather quickly.

“Okay, puppy. Before you change your mind and start eating me, lets see if I can find some food for you. Peter told me not to leave this bed, but I’m sure this is as good a reason as any.” He climbed on his feet and pulled on the next pair of boxers he could find -his, since he had found out that Peter liked to go commando- and left the bedroom.

Last night, he hadn’t had to take a look around the penthouse. Peter had literally picked him up as soon as they had stepped over the threshold and carried him into the bedroom like he was a caveman rather than royalty.

Not that Stiles had complained, but he was a curious thing by nature and loved to poke around. And this was no exception.

While he tried to find the kitchen, he peeked and peered into every door they passed. It was mostly just empty bedrooms or guest bathrooms and a linen closet until he reached a staircase that led to the floor below, where the living room, dining room and finally the kitchen was. A large dog bowl was sitting on the pristine floor, the name Vicious engraved in the stainless-steel metal.

“So, your name is Vicious? That’s a mouthful, I’ll call you V.” Stiles decided, while he shuffled through the well-stocked cupboards, looking for something akin to dog food. He startled, when the animal nudged him towards the far left of the kitchen, where a door led to a well-stocked pantry. In the corner was a small fridge and inside, an array of boxed containers, all labeled with dates on them. He grabbed one and opened it, and found a delicious mix of rice, chicken and vegetables. Fuck, this looked and smelt better than most of the things Stiles ate.

“Eating fancy, aren’t we? No wonder you’re such a gorgeous boy.” He teased and took the container with him. He contemplated warming it up for a bit, but V seemed impatient. Also, this was a creature of hell, it would take more than cold earth food to kill it. Much more.

While V devoured his breakfast, Stiles continued to snoop through the cabinets and the pantry, searching for some pop tarts or lucky charms. But Peter only had whole wheat cereal with _6 grams of fiber_ and that really wasn’t Stiles breakfast of choice.

He eyed the shiny coffee machine for a moment, before he decided against it. He was still super charged with Peter’s energy and a cup of coffee would make him bounce off the walls. With a longing sigh, he turned towards the fridge instead and grabbed a bottle of sparkling water, because Stiles was a responsible adult, even if his dad didn’t believe him.

He sat on the sparkly clean counter while he sipped his water and chewed on a pristine looking apple, watching V finish his breakfast. The giant wolf was _wolfing_ -hah- down his breakfast and it was fascinating to see his boney jaw move without the necessary tendons or muscles.

Before Stiles had finished half his apple, the beast had licked his bowl clean and vanished out of the kitchen, only to return seconds later with a leash between his sharp teeth.

“Oh no.” Stiles shook his head. “Dude, I can’t take you out for a walk. Just look at yourself.” The incubus declined but the wolf simply stared him down and after a moment of silence, the black fur covering his ears seemed to creep over his boney forehead down to the nose and within the blink of an eye, the skull was gone and had been replaced with the head of a dog. A very large, black and terrifying dog who looked more like a wolf, but still.

“I guess that’s that.” Stiles sighed and took another two bites, before he threw the rest of the apple into the trash. “Give me a minute to put on some clothes.”

His clothes were laying on the floor in the bedroom amongst Peter’s pristine suit and when he picked up his shirt, he saw claw marks in them, where Peter had lost control for just a second. He sighed, because it had been one of his better shirts and decided to make good use of Peter’s walk-in closet. Amongst an array of hand tailored suits and clothes, he found a drawer of simple, yet incredibly soft Henleys and slipped one over his head. If Peter didn’t want him to borrow his clothes, he shouldn’t have ruined Stiles shirt.

“It’s his own fault, really.” Stiles told V, who yipped and pushed against his leg. Fastening the leash to the collar of the wolf, Stiles gave him a stern look. “Listen to me, doggo. You’ll behave and not terrify the poor citizens outside. And don’t think I won’t whip out a newspaper to give you a tap on the snout.” He said with as much authority as he could have over a beast that reached his hips with its shoulders. If V decided to take off, Stiles would only be able to hold onto the leash and be dragged through the streets and they both knew it. The incubus just hoped that Peter had trained the demonic companion properly.

* * *

Stiles returned to the apartment two hours later, because V had played a particularly unamusing game of _catch me if you can_, after Stiles had naively loosened his grip on the leash for just a second. It had been embarrassing to have humans laugh about his attempts to catch V and his friends would never let him live it down should they find out about it.

“You’re a bad boy. A very, very bad boy!” Stiles growled at the dog as he unfastened the leash inside Peter’s apartment again. V crocked his head slightly and then laid down on his stomach, head on his paws. “That won’t work on me.” Stiles sniffed. “My best friend is Scott McCall and even his puppy dog eyes don’t affect my anymore. So, don’t even try.” The wolf whined softly, and Stiles was a goner.

Immediately he dropped to his knees and petted the large animal’s head. “I’m sorry, you’re a good boy. A very _good boy_.” He praised and felt the fur retread underneath his fingers, until he was caressing a warm skull again. The feeling wasn’t as foreign as it had been before, but he still wasn’t used to it.

“He may be a good boy, but I can’t say the same thing about you.” A cold voice cut through the air and Stiles could feel shivers run down his spine. “I thought I had made myself clear. Under no circumstances are you allowed to leave my bed.” Strong arms wound around his waist and then he was thrown over Peter’s shoulder, who gave his ass a sharp slap. Stiles gasped but couldn’t stop the small moan that escaped him.

“Hey, it’s totally not my fault. If you wanted me to stay in bed all day, you should’ve fed V! And taken him out on a walk before he pees against your couch.” Stiles argued. V, who had watched them curiously, snorted, like he took offense in Stiles’ words. “Oh, excuse me your majesty. Of course, a dog of your status wouldn’t do such a thing.” The incubus didn’t bother hiding his sarcasm.

“He’s not a dog, he’s a wolf.” Peter interrupted, while he carried him upstairs, back towards the bedroom.

“Wolf, dog, hellhound, whatever. You should go with him to doggy school. He has no manners and…” Stiles forgot what he had wanted to say for a second, when Peter gentle threw him onto the mattress and crawled over him, until his body was covering Stiles’. “And…” Lips covered his own, cutting off his words.

“The next time you don’t follow my orders, I’ll punish you.” Peter purred as his sharp teeth scraped against the incubus’ throat.

Stiles shuddered and buried his fingers in Peter’s thick hair. “My father told me I’m not very good when it comes to following orders.” He whispered breathlessly and could hear the Ruler chuckle.

“Good, because I’m exceptionally good at punishing adorable little things like you.” His words promised dirty, dirty things that Stiles couldn’t wait to experience firsthand.

His father was right, he didn’t like to follow orders and he couldn’t wait to disobey Peter. He had a feeling that he would greatly enjoy whatever ‘_punishment’_ the Original Sin had in mind. Somehow, he knew it would be the sweetest mixture of pleasure and pain imaginable.

… maybe next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Still here? Liked it?
> 
> If yes, please consider leaving a comment, kudos, bookmark or maybe even subscribe to the series.
> 
> And if you're new, please consider reading my other Steter works, maybe you'll find something else you'll like as well. I try to update regularily and don't worry, none of my works are abandoned!
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you'll read the next installment as well!
> 
> xx


End file.
